Naruto goes PowerPuff
by supremebandit
Summary: Naruto is forced into the world of powerpuff girlz Z and its kyuubi's fault, but what happened to make kyuubi an idiot and naruto smart? and how will this effect them? what will the powerpuff girls Z do to him? finished with the sequel coming soon
1. Chapter 1

**I have decided to create a new fan fiction and now I am not gonna put the next chapter up till I get at least 2 reviews from people, and I shall also allow anonymous reviews so anyone can tell me what I'm doing wrong or what not, but either way I want the honest truth on if they suck or not and I already said that I will not post the next chapter in my second fiction till I have at least one review about the enemy team and if you even want me to keep going with it, if you decide to allow me to continue it I'll put the alternate/earlier ending at the end, although it will be crappy,**

**well either way, this fiction is a cross over of naruto and powerpuff girls z, the time lines are:**

**powerpuff girls z: season one**

**naruto: somewhere around shippuuden**

**O.K. This may not seem all that good cause I really don't see a whole lot of people who like powerpuff girls... which I actually don't like the original powerpuff girls but the z version is actually really good in my opinion and now I have had the idea of making them look good... also naruto will be intelligent but I have the excuses all figured out so... on with it!**

**Disclaimer: alright, I do not own Naruto or PowerPuff Girlz Z!**

* * *

Naruto and Yamato stood staring down Kakuzu while Kakashi, Ino, and Chouji all rested and Sakura and Sai went to assist Shikamaru. Naruto had just finished his first attempt at the Rasen-Shuriken and was now forming his second one before he charged for his first real victim of his brand new technique but Kakuzu jumped over the clones and impaled him with a tentacle as he turned into a cloud of smoke and Naruto and two clones were behind Kakuzu forming a third Rasen-shuriken to kill the Akatsuki member.

As Naruto's clones turned to smoke the technique began turning red making Ino and Chouji look at Naruto as if he was turning into a hero right before their eyes, but Kakashi and Yamato were both freaking out as they saw Naruto implant the technique into Kakuzu and Naruto started to release some of the demon chakra that was sealed within him as the Rasen-shuriken turned into a giant red sphere that absorbed Naruto into it and the other ninja began to freak out when the technique was over, for there in the crater sat the left half of a corpse that they knew belonged to Kakuzu and they didn't see Naruto anywhere.

They all began to panic and cry when they told Sakura that her entire team either left or was dead and she just became limp and fell into Kakashi and didn't stop crying, not even in her sleep, as team ten knew how it felt to lose a close friend who helped you become stronger since the reason for that mission was for Shikamaru to get revenge for Asuma's death.

Sakura wouldn't eat or drink anything as while they returned to the village and headed for the Hokage's tower to hand their reports in with the corpse of Kakuzu, or what was left of it, and then Kakashi almost pissed himself as he walked over to Tsunade to tell her about Naruto when she asked about him.

Tsunade "so the knucklehead actually killed him without any trouble? Wow, who would've thought"

unknown to them there was a certain dark haired girl with pale eyes listening outside the door admiring her crush some more for his rising strength that only ever moved up and had a smile on her face till she listened to the rest of their conversation

Tsunade knew about Hinata but said nothing because she knew about the girl having a crush on the boy she saw as the younger brother she missed dearly as well as her boyfriend she loved without restraint but she realized she screwed up by allowing her to listen when Kakashi finished, realizing that the teams that were there didn't know about her from the grief of losing Naruto and the silent sobs that you didn't know about unless you saw Sakura's face while she slept which you couldn't cause she was on Chouji's back asleep, when Kakashi answered Tsunade about where Naruto was so she could check on him.

Kakashi "when Naruto used his new technique, the chakra of the Kyuubi got out and infected the technique" Tsunade became furious as Kakashi continued without her being able to yell at him for talking freely about the Kyuubi "Naruto was sucked into the technique and when the smoke cleared we could only find half of Kakuzu and nothing else, and though we looked as much as we could, we only found shreds of his clothing which were also with the corpse" here is where Shikamaru stepped in

"hey, theres no facts to him being alive, all we know is that if he is alive we can assume he is in one piece but we will not be able to find him considering we had the area searched and Naruto was drawn into it rather than blown away so we have no choice but to assume that he was completely disintegrated by his own attack" they all heard something fall outside the room as a female just ran away crying her heart out back to her home to never leave it again, or at least thats what she told anyone who tried to talk to her then

Tsunade "well, in one month time we shall hold his funeral, that will give Shikamaru enough time to get a team and go search for him and if he fails it should be enough for Naruto to return on his own, hopefully he comes back"

being cheered up by this Shikamaru knew exactly who to tell as he raced to the Hyuuga manor to recruit two people for his team with Chouji and Ino hot on his trail while Sai and Sakura went to resupply for the mission and Kakashi also went home to rest and replenish as Tsunade sat there hoping she was right about Naruto

------------------ with Shikamaru ----------------------

as he ran into the guards of the Hyuuga manor and quickly explained his reasons he was lead to Hinata's room where Hiashi, Neji, and Hanabi stood trying to get Hinata to come out as Shikamaru stepped to the door to speak

"Hinata, I require you presence for a mission you would kill to go on" Hinata replied with slamming the door outward then shut it quicky in an attempt to ram it into Shikamaru only to nail Neji in the face as he fell over barely conscious with a red mark down the middle of his face as he wailed something about a damn dropout who cant restrain herself from being a bitch about something stupid "we require your's and Neji's help in a rescue mission to find Naruto"

that got the all the Hyuuga's attention as Hanabi blurted out "you mean that guy who Hinata stalks and that keeps shouting he's gonna become Hokage?"

Shikamaru nodded and asked "Hinata stalks him?"

Neji stood up and was about to speak only to be impaled by a door once again by Hinata who was now out of her room with all her equipment ready "when do we leave"

Neji was now unconscious as Shikamaru spoke "when my entire team is replenished and prepared, Kakashi is resting which I also need rest, but I'm gonna form my team before I do, and if we have a user of the byakugun it will be simpler to hunt him down, I shall also be asking Shino and Kiba for their tracking skills to aid us"

Neji, now standing behind Hiashi with two vertical red marks on his face spoke "if it is to rescue Naruto I shall join, and I am one hundred percent sure that Lee will jump at the mention of rescue and when you tell him that Naruto is the one who needs to be rescued, there will be no stopping him from joining, but Tenten is out on another mission with her parents so she will be unable to assist us"

Shikamaru "so, I guess the team will be me, Chouji, Ino, Kakashi, Sakura, Sai, Hinata, Neji, and Lee for sure, now we gotta go ask Shino and Kiba."

Hinata "Shikamaru, I will go ask them, you go get some rest"

Shikamaru "alright, have fun, and thank you"

as team ten went to get some rest Hinata went to the training grounds where she was supposed to be half an hour ago so she could tell Kiba and Shino about the mission

"Kiba! Shino!" as the two turned they saw Hinata yelling at them and they instantly became afraid "we have a mission and it is to rescue Naruto-kun. So get your asses ready" Kiba and Shino trembled as Akamaru whimpered, never before have they ever seen Hinata pissed off let alone swear, not wishing for death they both complied and ran to get ready, although Kiba spoke before leaving

"we would've gone to get ready for the mission even if you didn't yell at us or ordered us to do it, he is one of our friends too you know"

Hinata "I'm sorry Kiba-kun"

Shino "it's alright Hinata, we both know you love him, but we care for him too, there is no need to think we would turn our backs on him, even if we weren't invited to go on the mission, we would go anyways"

this cheered Hinata up as she went to go home and rest for the following day

(Shikamaru went to tell Kurunai about the mission and about Naruto and how he got revenge for Asuma and they went through that whole touching scene like in the anime, so don't worry about if Shikamaru forgot about Kurunai and her baby, cause he didn't)

------------------now to the knucklehead--------------------

Naruto awoke in a crater that he assumed he created but also almost lost his lunch when he saw that there was a corpse that appeared to be sliced completely in half and realized he did that to him

"**don't worry kid, that happened to him when the grand total of your power gets forced to mixed with my power, what happened was you used too much of your chakra and mine was forced to make up for what you needed and the instant mix of power backfired on you and it sent us somewhere else, I think your attack sent us flying, although without being released I cannot say where"**

"so you have no clue where we are? Dammit, and I was hoping you would know cause I have no clue either"

"**we are lost, and there is no telling where we are, so go find someone and ask for directions already"**

"alright!" with that Naruto stopped talking with the Kyuubi and went to look for people but freaked out when he saw a black light hit him and send him flying off the cliff and down to the forest below as the trees broke his fall he fell to the ground alive but unconscious.

Who knows how long later----------------------------------------------

Naruto woke up and stood stretching and yawning, looking around he assumes he was dreaming the whole being hit by a dark light and walked to a nearby stream where he washed himself up, he reached around and grabbed something soft and pulled it to wipe his face off till he looked at what he grabbed

he looked at what appeared to be a fox tail and followed it to see who it belonged to only to notice it was his, but what freaked him out was the fact that he saw eight other tails with it (that means there are nine) and then he went silent for a around half a minute before "what!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" he then felt his held and noticed he had two fox ears coming from the top of his head instead of him having his normal ears and then he noticed his claws when he scratched his head and it hurt but he didn't notice his canine teeth till he bit his tongue "ow!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

by now several people heard him and got curious about it but didn't go out of fear of what was happening, well everyone except three young middle school girls who flew towards noise at astounding speeds and met with what they thought was a boy in a costume as the one in green spoke "hey are you like that one old guy who made a ruckus till we showed up just to get our autographs?"

at this Naruto flinched as he began to panic as he turned around to look at his captors as he just spoke quickly "i am no demon" and as he finished scaring the girls he ran faster than anything the girls have ever seen as the girls attempted to catch up by flying and noticed he was on all fours as the blue one yelled at him hoping he could hear "we just wanna help!"

Naruto turned his head slightly and noticed they were flying "you will never trick me, alls any of you want is me dead... unless your with the Akatsuki of coarse, but they both lead to a dead me"

as he continued to run the red one decided to capture him the easy way by throwing her yo-yo at him and thanks to Naruto's fear of humiliation and confusion of his location he was easily caught by the toy and now he spoke "i have lost all dignity and pride" he just became all teary and noticed the girl in blue bent down in front of him

"we don't wanna hurt you, we just wanna help you return to the way you were before you turned into a monster"

that ticked something in Naruto's head "i am not a damn monster" the three girls panicked as Naruto just ripped out of the binds with brute force, although he met with a mallet he just grabbed it and crushed it within his single hand and then the green one freaked out and crawled backwards away from him as the blue one stepped forward

"please calm down! If you lose your temper you wi..." she was cut off by a claw headed for her as she was pulled out of the way by a yo-yo

Naruto "i am not gonna just roll over and let you kill me, I am not stupid enough to fall for your tricks, you are gonna wait till I let my guard down then strike me down and take the Kyuubi out of me then leave me for dead and use the Kyuubi's power to take over the world, I will keep you from destroying me and everyone I love even if I have to kill myself!" and with that Naruto took off again as they three girls sat there beaten by what they assumed was a troubled boy who was turned into a fox.

Blossom "hey, Buttercup, head back to report this to the professor while me and Bubbles go on ahead and try to talk some sense into him"

Buttercup "why me?"

Blossom "because, he seems to be able to withstand your hammer and you also lose your temper way to easily, Bubbles is gonna try to talk to him as I follow to try and bind him if it gets too out of hand, and you can catch up with us when you finish"

Buttercup "alright" and with that Buttercup was heading back to the lab

meanwhile back in the crater where Naruto fist started

"alright fox, what the fuck happened?"

"**it appears that our DNA has fused, sadly it has also given you two abilities that you didn't have before, I assume it was caused by the black light, the fall might have helped a bit too"**

"did you say I have two new abilities? What are they?

**The first would be the ability to mold demon chakra instead of normal chakra"**

"so I'm a demon?"

"**no, you are actually a half demon, but you also have full access to my powers"**

"so those are my new abilities?"

"**actually that was only one, the second one is more of a miracle, but never the less you now have access to something that you didn't before"**

Naruto had to know and he began to beg "please stop stalling and tell me already!"

"**it gave you access to... your brain"**

Naruto stood for a second "what do you mean?"

"**you are now actually using your brain"**

"i really need you to be more serious Kyuubi"

"**well you walked right in...."** Kyuubi stropped for a sec as realization hit him **"HOLY SHIT!!!!!!!! I am thinking more like you! I have been sealed in you for almost sixteen years and I have stayed sane, but now, all that sanity is out the window" **Naruto sat there listening to the Kyuubi cry as he began to cower and return to the outside world only to run into something he didn't want to

"hey" the blue girl from before "can we talk?"

Naruto "why would you want to talk to a monster?"

Blue "cause I don't think you are a monster" Naruto looked at her "alls we want to do is take you to our lab and turn you back to the way you were before you turned into that"

Naruto "it will fail, I have fused with a demon thanks to a black light and now we are bound in more ways than before" Naruto didn't hide the fact that he didn't understand what he said "huh? How did I know that?"

"my name is bubbles, is it alright if we help you?" Naruto was thinking "we may be able to help you separate from the demon you fused with"

Naruto "you won't be able to, but who was your friends? And why do you use toys to fight?"

Blossom chose now to sit next to him and explain who they were and what they did, which Naruto found out he was no longer in his own world and then when he mulled over this new information he told them about himself, not seeing a reason to lie about anything, and about halfway through Buttercup came up behind them and told them that the professor was preparing the beam to return Naruto as she found out back to normal and the three picked Naruto up and took him to the lab

-----------------------back to Konoha--------------------------------------

Shikamaru stood there 10:30 am looking over his team, Kakashi, Hinata, Neji, Chouji, Ino, Sakura, Lee, Shino, Kiba with Akamaru, Sai, Yamato, and then Gai, and Iruka also showed up to join after finding out about it

Shikamaru "alright everyone, it's time to go hunt Naruto down and" he was cut off by Hinata

"we are gonna drag his ass back here even if he has all for limbs broken, he is gonna be dragged"

Sakura "uhh? I'm gonna assume that she is mad at him"

Kiba "a bit, just yesterday she thought he was dead and now she has as much spirit as he does as if he was gonna hunt down Sasuke"

Sakura "as long as she doesn't turn into him I will be fine with it"

Ino "i prefer her to not talk about him" as they asked why Hinata blushed "well she knows so much about him and she was talking to me earlier when I went to cheer her up, and I swear she can make anyone fall in love with him" everyone stared at her "she sees Naruto like we saw Sasuke and when I talked with her, she made me wanna give Naruto a chance with me"

Hinata didn't know if she should blush or try to kill her but almost everyone looked at Hinata in a new light as Kiba spoke "i wonder if she can get a girl to fall in love with me?" the other guys almost nodded as Neji spoke up

"well she spends time to get to know you and sees only good points even if it is a flaw, so I don't doubt it Kiba"

unknown to them Sasuke was eaves dropping, although he didn't care about the whole Hinata's special ability thing but he did know that now was his chance to obtain his mangekyu sharingun, or at least thats what he told himself, Sasuke jumped from the tree and retreated from the village hidden in the leaves and started his own search for the knucklehead

as Shikamaru and his team of hunters finished their chat they began to go back to where they left Naruto and they didn't run into any trouble on there way to the Nara's forest area (it was fast cause Shikamaru said that he killed Hidan and buried his ass in the explosion there and I will assume it isn't all that far from the village) and what they saw nearly gave them a heart attack.

Oh my god! What did they see? What will Naruto do now?

Honestly thats for me to know and you to find out, cause from now on you decide on if I keep going or not... well I shall tell you something interesting, Naruto had a Epiphany while he waited for the powerpuff girls to find him, and what is that epiphany? Who knows? Just give the go ahead to put the next chapter up... also I'm thinking of a one shot for hinata, although it might not be just a one shot


	2. the reunion chappy, dont they all suck?

**Alright. Since you all seemed to like the disaster called chapter one, I shall give you more destruction, and I shall call it... chapter 2. bwahahahahahaha, im actually curious about which partsa you all liked, and I noticed someone asking if this will turn into Naruto x harem, but honestly... I didnt think about it I assumed I would make Naruto be rescued than have more things fuck up before he gets back and have more things happen when he does return and then I would be able to get a sequal, so this will not be a harem, that and all three of the powerpuff girls have there eyes on someone and I dont wanna ruin them by making them love someone who is out of there world and wont be able to see for very long... iv talked too much here**

* * *

**-----------------------**with Naruto-----------------------------------------------

as the powerpuff girls flew Naruto over to the lab, Naruto was thinking over his plan that he and the Kyuubi had formed, or at least, thats what he called it, Naruto said it was just him being crazy

------------flashback----------------------

"**alright kit, listen to me, I have some advice, these three are not as trustworthy as they let on, they have a lot of power, and I can sense it from here"**

"i actually sensed it too, and don't worry, they won't catch me off guard, I do need to get to a location where I can get something to eat though, I am starving."

"**well you actually thought this through, you stole my intelligence, give it back dammit"**

"actually, I like being smart, you can keep thinking stupid things, and thanks to you I have developed theories and learned new techniques without even trying"

"**those are all my secret techniques dammit!, give them back!"**

"listen, you always whine about me being too weak, now I shall be the strongest shinobi the world has ever seen"

**quite being a smart ass you little bastard!"**

"you do realize you have all your intelligence right? I just have access to it and you have become more like me, and you can blame the black light"

Kyuubi mumbled a bit as Naruto left his mind scape to rejoin the living, or unsealed as he and Kyuubi have argued about as well

Bubbles noticed Naruto mumbling something about a damn fox and decided to speak "i love foxes, their so cute and furry, and they have cute little ears and the bushy tail"

Naruto "well I am half fox demon, does that mean you have a crush on me?"

Bubbles got a sly grin on her face "maybe, you will have to waqit and find out if you can" as the other two laughed as Naruto mumbled something about Shikamaru being right about women being troublesome when Blossom spoke

"don't worry Naruto, when we return you to normal, you will be able to find a date, I just know you can"

Naruto "whatever woman"

---------------------------------with the rescue team from Naruto's world----------------------------

Shikamaru and the team were staring down Sasuke Uchiha

Kiba "what the hell are you here for?"

Sasuke "hmm? The dog breath wants to know something? Then learn to think, moron"

Kiba "how dare you, you no" he was unable to finish as Shino interrupted him

"he obviously sensed something powerful and is trying to learn of it to obtain more power"

Sasuke "so the bug boy speaks, I actually never heard you speak before, now that I think about it"

Sakura "Sasuke! What is it you expect to find?"

"Naruto" everyone gasps

Kiba "what makes you think he is here?"

Sasuke "that power surge was demonic aura and there is only one idiot I know of who would drag you all here"

Ino "what do you mean demonic aura?"

Sasuke "oh? You don't know?"

Kakashi "Sasuke!"

Sasuke "the one your trying to save is the jinchuriki of the nine tailed fox!"

Hinata "what do you mean?"

Sasuke "simple, sixteen years ago, the fourth did not have the power needed to kill the Kyuubi, so he sealed him in an infant, an orphan by the name of Uzumaki, Naruto" everyone gasped as the adults and Sakura all looked at Sasuke with anger for telling Naruto's secret to everyone

Hinata was furious as not even Sasuke saw her attack him as he only noticed a palm strike to his chest as she said "if you ever go near Naruto again, I'll kill you!"

Sasuke turned into a log as Hinata was left shocked as Sasuke grabbed her from behind "and you think you stand a chance against me?"

Ino "there may be no chance if you had Orochimaru to help, but without him you will not win against all of us"

Kakashi "so, that was you I sensed? Interesting, your almost good enough to pass yourself off as itachi, although, the most I ever sensed of him was at thirty percent, so I cant really size you two up"

Sasuke looked pissed at Kakashi "how dare you compare me to him? I should kill this bitch"

Hinata by now was calmed down "Sasuke, you were looking for Naruto to find more power, but what you failed to realize is he is your only connection to power"

this shocked everyone as Sasuke was curious "I'll bite, what do you mean?"

Hinata "simple, his element is wind and yours is fire, so by sticking together he could have boosted your power above that of Itachi, and if you learned the shadow clone jutsu you could have trained the same way Naruto has, and most likely mastered several techniques by now"

Sasuke was tricked and he knew it, this bitch manipulated him into believing he needed Naruto and she was right, he could use his element of wind to boost his fire element through the roof if they learned powerfull enough attacks of the elements, that and the fact that they were their natural elements would also give them a boost, his trains of thought was inturupted by another person who wasn't in the team

"Naruto is also Itachi and Kisame's target, your brother and his partner's job is to obtain the Kyuubi container, so if you ever expect to be a step ahead of Itachi, then you will need the thing he wants"

they all turned and saw Juriya, the legendary toad hermit, or pervy sage as Naruto calls him

Jariya "besides, for any of us to find Naruto, we will need demonic energy which you have, and a very powerful attack"

Sasuke released Hinata "i am aware of that, and if my power is completely drained when I do it, and if there is something there that will eat me, I will be unable to defend myself, and thats where you all come in, I will perform a chidori then enter into stage two of my curse seal and then with the surge of power mixing with normal chakra, hopefully I can rip a whole the same way Naruto did, hopefully none of us end up in two pieces"

Kakashi thought for a minute "well we have the left side of Kakuzu, so if we all stand to the right then my plan should work"

Chouji "what plan?"

Shikamaru "simple, Jariya forms the rasen-shuriken and Sasuke injects it with his demonic chakra"

Sasuke "well, doing what the dope did may have a better success rate than me doing it my own way"

Ino "how will we get back?"

Sasuke decided to shut them up so he performed a chidori "now for my plan" Sasuke then injected a whole shit load of evil chakra into the chidori as it cackled as if in pain and he thrusted it into the air forming a whole in the space time continuum "lets go" Sasuke was already having trouble standing from it as Hinata grabbed him and dragged him inside so she could get back if needed and Lee and Gai both lunged in yelling something about the power of youth will conquer all, or something like that

as everyone took a second to sweat drop Sakura noticed the rip was disapearing and she bolted through it followed by Ino but the other were left behind as the portal closed without them

Jariya "what just happened?"

Kakashi "we waisted too much time and now we don't have demonic chakra to activate the rift to get through, meaning its up to Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Sasuke to bring Naruto back"

Shikamaru "hopefully, they can keep Sasuke from killing everything in site in that world as well as Lee and Gai from corrupting another poor soul" everyone nodded

Jariya "well, we need to report to Tsunade" as they all nodded they left"

(a/n I will no longer have to flop back and fourth between the worlds due to the team that is now in the powerpuff world)

Lee and Gai were scouting the area for hostile targets as Ino and Sakura attended to Sasuke's new found pain from his purpose injection of the evil chakra, as Hinata decided to look for Naruto using her byakugun

Naruto on the other hand had a strange gun pointed at him "what is that thing?"

Utonium "it is a simple beam that will remove the black light from you, thats all"

as professor Utonium charged the beam up he shot it at Naruto who looked surprised and in pain as he turned into a cloud of smoke and they all heard him yelling from the window "that thing nearly ripped me apart! You all lied, I knew I couldn't trust you, I can't trust anyone!"

as Naruto left the PowerPuff girls chased after him and Utonium and Ken got to work to see what went wrong as the signal sounded and they informed the girls that Mojo Jojo was down town and was causing trouble

-----------back to Sasuke-------------

"this is gonna be a pain in the ass" Sasuke complained as he walked with Sakura, Ino, and Hinata and he was finding it hard to breathe

Hinata "the first thing we should do is find Lee and Gai and see what they found out" they all left the forest as they came across the scene of two guys in green spandex having a conversation with what seemed to be a monkey in a purple curtain and a tall white hat about the power of youth, and to make matters worse, he was going along with them while shouting about youth except he said mojo after every time he said it

then out of no where three teen females came into view and looked at the scene with fear as the taller one offered to train the monkey man in the powers of youth until

Power Puff Girls Z "science, love, truth, and justice, Power Puff Girls Z shall protect the city from your underhanded tactics of wrong doing"

Bubbles "and really bad fashion senses if possible"

Gai "the power of youth has shown fourth within your speech!" anime crying "you are in the prime of youth and taking full advantage!"

Lee "Gai sensie! We must work together in order to prove our youth is still strong and we must not allow this evil to continue!"

Gai "you are truly correct Lee! We must defeat the evil that threatens all! For the power, chance, love, truth, and justice that youth brings!!!!!!!!!!"

(a/n this next line will pass back and fourth to lee and gai)

"Lee!" "Gai sensie!" "Lee!!" Gai sensie!!" "lee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Gai sensie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

next thing they knew they were on a beach and hugging

Mojo was crying tears of joy as everyone else was sweat dropping

Mojo "now I need a hug"

Buttercup "what is wrong with them? Were they released from the loony bin too early?"

Sasuke "i think they actually were beyond help so they gave up"

Bubbles "hello there, my name is Bubbles and these are Blossom and Buttercup" other to nod as their name is said

Sasuke "we have no time to deal with you, we must find our friend"

just then someone came down and lifted up the mojo bot with some red limbs, and as the robot was lifted far enough everyone saw Naruto as he yelled "you tried to kill me!" and launched the robot at the powerpuff girls and to have them and his friends dodge the giant metal pop can with legs as he called it

hinata thrusted her hand forward and broke the machine in half scaring everyone as she dashed towards Naruto and as he noticed who she was, he was about to wave but was jumped and strangled "you bastard! I thought you were dead dammit!" she shook him up a bit before grabbing him and not letting go as she buried her face in his chest and cried until Ino broke her from her thoughts

"now how do we get back?"

Sasuke "we hope Naruto and me can reverse the whole warp hole shit and return us"

Naruto "you can't trust them three girls there, they tried to kill me!"

they all tensed up as Gai spoke "that is so not youthful! How dare you try to harm the harmless Naruto of the hidden leaf, I Mighto Gai, shall show no mercy to those who harm my allies"

Lee "yosh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! we must protect the springtime of youth within Naruto, for it shines brightly within him!!!!"

Naruto "ever since fusing with the Kyuubi, and becoming intelligent, I have found them quite ridiculous"

Hinata "you fused with the Kyuubi?"

Naruto "yup"

Buttercup "so who are the clowns who keep talking to Mojo about that youth junk?"

Lee became furious "it is not junk!" he launched into action and sent a kick at Buttercup which she voided but not so easily, Buttercup still felt the pressure of the kick and figured if it hit she would have been in very much pain "do you see the power of youth?"

Buttercup looked surprise when Lee stepped back "what?"

Lee "that kick was filled with the power of youth, and it wasn't at full power"

Buttercup began to sweat as she pulled out a hammer

Sasuke "and yet no one sees where she keeps that? How the hell was that easy to miss? I didn't even see it till she already pulled it out"

Buttercup and Lee began to fight as Lee easily avoided all of Buttercups attacks and hit her with a kick as she flew back on her butt

Lee "there is no way to defeat the power of youth at it's prime!"

Buttercup "wanna bet?" she twirled around and sent a green shock wave at him which he barely dodged

Lee "that was very impressive"

Gai "Lee! Take them off, and show these people what the power of youth is like in full bloom!"

Lee "yosh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Lee happily back flipped and launched several wights into the air only to have them create who knows how big of craters as they landed and the power puff girls face faulted in shock and horror at how fast he was with that much weight and feared how fast he was now

Buttercups recovered fast as she started to spin around "hurricane luts!"

Lee "leaf hurricane!" the attacks connected but Buttercup was the one to fly and she flew about 20 miles and she almost landed on the ground with a painful thud till Lee appeared and caught her out of thin air and to her shock he was acting like he planned it

"did you plan this?"

Lee "of coarse not, I love Sakura, and her eternal blooming flower of youth shall always be the love for me!"

Buttercup "nice, now let me go"

Lee "I'm sorry" Lee let her go as she flew back to her team and Lee went and got his wights back on

when Hinata looked around to ask Naruto something she didn't see him "did anyone see where Naruto went?" as they all shook their head she activated her byakugun and couldn't find him "i can't see him with my byakugun"

Sasuke "well, it seems we're back to square one"

the rescue team's stomachs all growled as the power puff girls offered to allow them to come over for dinner and they all went but Mojo Jojo who ran away crying about his robot and wanted to fix it

Naruto was having a weird conversation with a group of weird individuals and they were all... green?

**Now then, the first five people who can guess the people who Naruto is chatting with shall get to ask a question about the fic, it can be any question which shall be posted here in the first a/n at the top and will be answered, just put your guess and the question you wish to ask, and if your answer is correct then I shall post your question and answer it here in the next chapter... and yes I figured this chapter would be kinda crappy, hell all reunion chapters are, now on to losing our minds! And just so you know and dont have to waste your question, yes there will be a lot of Lee/Gai are gay jokes and no I do not hate them, I just find them funny and I know they are the commic relief of this fiction**


	3. the differnce between then and now

**I made a new friend in vandetta419, you have answered correctly and you have convinced me to post another chapter sooner, that makes 2 in one day and to answer your questions, you have brought up a strange one that must be answered... yes, PowerPuff Girlz Z is a real anime from japan and if you look it up on youtube you can find it, and Mojo Jojo is different and the girls as well as the rowdyruff boys are both different in this version and yes they are all teens and plus him is here too, this origin is a glaceir appears and then professor Utonium's son Ken shoots by a powerful chemical called chemical z which is made by throwing a lucky dumpling into chemical x, yes I know, it seems like a stupid way to make a chemical more dangerous than chemical x and white light and black light shoot out from it and creates the girls and turns a robo dog into like their little alpha (example is the dude from the first power rangers) but in the anime Blossom Bubbles and Buttercup transform into super heroin and blossom uses a yo-yo Bubbles gets a giant bubble rod and Buttercup gets a weird hammer, watching the anime is more informative than me so have fun with that and you were right it is the gang green gang, so on with the chapter and no miss Bellum won't show her face its funnier that way**

* * *

Naruto looked at the five green guys as one was huge, and I mean huge in the stomach area, was sitting off to the side with a mini 'thing' on it's shoulder, as an ugly one with its tongue out was sitting on the other side of the table with one that resembled a snake to the right of it next to the one they all called leader who seemed like the bad boy type and would seem the closest one to being able to be called normal, or cool for that matter

(a/n the fat one is tubby, the mini one is mini-me, im gonna call the ugly one terd, and the snake one slither, but I do know the leader's name is ace, its been a while since I watched the gang green gang so I will use nicknames)

Ace "so do you see where I'm coming from?"

Naruto "actually I do, when they used that gun on me it nearly ripped me in half, if it had been the real me it would have torn me in two, literally, and let me tell you, it hurts"

Slither "so, will you assist us?"

Naruto "why not, you have told me enough info about them that they didn't tell me about them and adding that with my current info I already have then I guess they are the villains"

Ace "correct Naruto, welcome to the gang"

Naruto "no, I am not gonna join your gang, and I refuse to stay here longer than necessary, so don't get any funny ideas about me spending my life here, so when do we put the plan into action?"

Ace "whenever your ready"

Naruto "how about now then?"

at the gang's nod Naruto got up and went to the area where they were to begin the plan

---meanwhile---

Sakura "so you three go around the entire place and stop monsters from destroying the place and you also bring them back here to use that gun on them to return them to their normal form?"

Utonium "correct, and before you ask about your friend Naruto, we don't know why the beam hurt him, we used it on the girls before and they did revert back to normal"

Sasuke "i think I know" as all eyes went to him he continued "Naruto was hit by one of the black lights as you said and he was fused with the Kyuubi which was sealed inside him and now he is one with it and is unable to return to normal due to the fact that instead of turning into a monster as you put it he became a half demon"

Utonium "nice theory, it will be a huge problem if this is true though, his life might take a turn for the worse, he might be hated shunned and feared for something that wasn't his fault"

Gai "then that means there would be no difference, except now the council will be able to get enough info on him to force him into banishment"

Hinata looked at Gai "what do you mean?"

Gai "thats why the adults all shun him, they blame him for what the Kyuubi has done and assume he is the Kyuubi and now he looks like they are right, even though there are those who are smart enough to be able to tell the difference between a human and a demon, Naruto wants to prove above all else, that even though the demon is in him he is as much a human as anyone of them"

as they were talking the alarm sounded and the monitor showed the gang green gang were disrupting the peace near Blossom's favorite snack shop, (the girls have secret identities so they have yet to revert back to their counterparts due to the guests) so the powerpuff girls zoomed out the window and on to the fight between them and the gang green gang

as the green gang went and shouted about the powerpuff girls being cowards and chickens as the the girls showed up

Blossom "freeze!"

?????? "how about you shut up!"

the girls turned around and were face to face with nine tails grabbing them and throwing them into a building across the street as all three were now in craters on the side of the building as the ninja squad showed up

Hinata "what are you doing Naruto?"

Naruto "they tried to kill me and they have attacked these innocent green guys just because they are green, then theres that talking monkey that Gai and Lee were talking with, he was just a talking monkey, just because he can talk doesn't make him evil!"

Sakura "yeah but trying to take over the world does"

Naruto "these 'monsters' as they put it, are just like me, judged by what they look like or what they had no say in"

Hinata "please Naruto, come with us so we can go home"

Naruto "i cannot leave these girls to torment the lives of these people just because they were hit by a black light"

Sasuke "these green guys have gotten into his head, there is only one way to get through to him" as Sasuke finished his words he formed into the second form of the cursed seal with the giant hands on his back and the black cross on his face as everyone there looked at him and almost freaked out and jumped out of their skin at the power that was flung back and forth as Sasuke and Naruto rushed eachother and the ground beneath them began to crumble beneath them as the locked hands as Naruto also whipped his tails around and knocked Sasuke up into the air then bated at him as he flew up further to avoid it but Naruto rushed up th side of a nearby building and jumped over him bating him down into the ground with all nine tails and left him in a crater in the ground that would have broke at least half of a normal person's bones but for Sasuke it just hurt like hell as he stood up and prepared a chidori as it was black lightning and Naruto formed a rasen-shuriken with just his right hand, and as he did this Sasuke jumped to implant the chidori into him as he succeeded but naruto just hit him with the rasen-shuriken and sent him back down with a giant hurricane following him launching him further into the ground leaving a giant hole as he landed safely on the ground next to the hole and his wound healed and he watched the hole with a evil grin

Ace "this guy is on a whole different level then we are"

Naruto turned and looked at the green gang and launched five tails at them and went for decapitation but stopped when he saw Hinata charging at him and he just grabbed her and jumped away with her screaming something about 'why Naruto decides to kidnap her when he shouldn't be thinking about it'

Sakura "did she want Naruto to kidnap her?"

Ino "i think so"

Lee "some people have all the luck to find love" cries like crazy while looking at Sakura

Sasuke crawls out of the hole back into his normal form as Sakura decides to help him

Sakura "i don't think he wants to hold back anymore"

Sasuke "i think I got the message"

Gai, Lee, and Ino look at the disappearing Naruto and Hinata as the powerpuff girls deal with the gang green gang and Sakura tries to help Sasuke

------------with Naruto and Hinata---------------------

"Naruto-kun?" "yes?" "why did you grab me?" "i felt like making you my mate"

Hinata turned redder than a tomato as she asked "why would you want to make me your mate?"

Naruto looked at her with a real smile on his face as he talked "you are the only person in my memories that did not run from me, you have never hurt me, and you gave me inspiration to battle Neji and get back up when he sealed my tenketsus"

Hinata smiled as they stopped off at a warehouse and he sat her in the middle of the room where they were surrounded by random stuff and junk when he took Hinata over to an area that looked like a fox made a den and I nice comfy bed where Naruto got in it and pulled Hinata into it as they laid there and Naruto went to sleep and pinned Hinata there with him using his tails as she turned redder and couldn't help but cuddle right back and hold her head against his chest and fall asleep with him

-----------naruhina fluff! Yayz! Now back to Sasuke--------------------

Sasuke was barely healed as he laid on the couch at the lab and rested while the night drew close and the powerpuff girls said they were gonna go home and rest, and did so while Sakura and them slept at the lab

Ino looked thoughtful and she was thinking of Naruto and how he was treated even by her, who only ran away cause her parents did and why she did she didn't know, she saw nothing wrong with him, to her he was a normal little boy who was all alone and did nothing wrong, but now he tried to kill Sasuke and probably would have too, but he is confused in a new world and is under the influence of the demon within

Sasuke was reflecting on the battle he had with Naruto and realized fighting him would be pointless unless he wished for death, he just stood there and took his strongest attack to the chest and still just slapped him back as if he just poked him with a rubber kunai, he was beaten down with a form of attack that leveled against the one he used against Kakuzu and he could have done worse if it wasn't for Sasuke's wing hands protecting him from the attack, Sasuke would have been dead if he didn't enter the second stage right off the bat

Sakura was thinking about something else 'why did he kidnap Hinata? Why not her? Did he hate her now? Did he fall in love with Hinata? Why did he even run away? Why do I care?

Gai and Lee were thinking about how youthful Naruto and Hinata's love was

as the gang green gang was thankful to be alive and were limping home to rest up

the powerpuff girls were all sleeping hoping they could get their tests done without interruption tomorrow

**alright I give you my second chapter of the day and I know its short but my neck hurts and im tired so deal with it and you can all wonder on whats gonna happen to hinata and then whats wrong with Sakura as well as who will be the next villain to take advantage of Naruto and then worry about if Sasuke is going to be emo and die from Naruto's attack or not**


	4. dreams and pranks

**~insert the scene where shaggy and scooby run into cotton candy clob in the second movie~**

**I am back baby! -sniffles- I so missed you guys, sadly my hard-drive with my computer went down and I just now got it fixed thanks to my brother in-law, so I'm gonna give him a shout out**

**not gonna say his name but either way, he doesn't get on here anyways, but I am finally back so I decided to put another chapter up, also I have been thinking of a new fiction, and it will give Naruto a bloodline like never before, and pardon if I make a few mistakes here and there, the laptop I was on was smaller than a mini-me, half the size of mine, now I gotta get use to the damn keyboard's size again, but I need an OC that is willing to love Gaara and is a little over enthusiastic altho if you don't mind me using your OC it will just be their name I use, also I think i'll leave a preview at the end of this chapter, cuz I will have two of my own OCs in there, I just don't have any females, also she will be related to my OCs**

**also when the preview starts, Piro is pronounced Pyro, I just don't know how to put the line over the top the I to make it pronounced that way.**

**But here you go, finally you find out why our new Naruto has kidnapped Hinata**

**_____whatisscaryaboutatenpoundguarddogthatbarksateverthingbutneverattacks?_______**

Hinata was waking up from her nap on something soft and realize one of her dreams came true.

Naruto swept her off her feet (literally)

Hinata "where am I though?"

Naruto "you are at an abandoned warehouse (I do believe they have these in their world)"

Hinata was afraid he would become distant but had to ask

"did that really happen?"

"you mean your fall? Yes..."

Naruto seemed to be blushing a bit as he looked at her body and then her face again then turned away so she didn't see his blush match her past ones

"what fall? Last I remember was you telling me you loved me then bringing me here and sleeping with your tails wrapped around me"

Naruto being to surprised by that could only answer "actually you started asking why I was kidnapping you then you ended up slipping from my hands and when they were covered in creme filling from what the green dudes called a doughnut they bought for me, which was very yummy, but when I caught you..."

**AaBbCcDd---FLASHBACK---dDcCbBaA**

Naruto was jumping through town carrying Hinata while she was saying something about how she was confused until she felt herself slipping out of her crush's grasp but as she was falling she felt two strong hands grab her in two places where only the Naruto in her dreams grabbed her, his right hand had a strong and firm grip on her left breast as his left was on her left thigh but was gripping a bit too close to her private area than she could handle as she turned completely red as he held her there for a second longer before pulling them up with his tails that were wrapped around a pole that was about fifteen floors from the ground as he himself was red

as Naruto was actually enjoying the feeling of where he grabbed and being as smart as he was now he actually had the decency to carry her bridal style all the way to a warehouse that he saw when he was meeting with the green guys

**AaBbCcDd---FLASHBACK END---dDcCbBaA**

with a large blush Hinata tried as hard as she could to change the subject which Naruto actually was grateful for "what was that technique you used against Sasuke-san?"

" it is still the Rasen-Shuriken, but after I fused with Kyuubi, I managed to think of how I could use it without the loss of my arm, it made it a range attack but lost some kick to it, although the melecular(sp?) level damage is still possible, I still don't have to use hand-signs to use it"

Hinata was shocked about what she just heard, Naruto was so powerful and she was weak, whenever she actually wanted to tell him she was dreaming about them already married with kids or in a dream of them that would give pervy sage an entire book for his ichi ichi series

Naruto "well atleast I know why I couldn't pry you off my tails when you slept" Hinata blushed deeply as Naruto gave her a foxy grin that was amplified by his blonde fox features

______**whygetapetwhenyoudon'twannatakecareofit?__________**

Sasuke awoke when something started to make a very annoying sound _'must kill noise' _thus with a quick slice, the offending device was in two pieces and turned back over to sleep more

Ken on the other hand who was bringing everyone a doughnut for breakfast was scared beyond belief, as he looked at the alarm clock, the table, and the doughnuts that the boy just sliced in half, then at his shirt which was also sliced open but looked more like a jacket now but he was afraid of what would have happened if he just took one more step

Sakura awoke to the alarm as well but what she saw pissed her off, she saw Sasuke attack a little boy with doughnuts, now she got mad, first she was jealous of something that she shouldn't be then she has to watch the guy she was supposed to love attack a little kid for bringing breakfast? Oh hell no

everyone else woke up to Sakura straddling Sasuke strangling him and a little boy backing away and looking scared, but it ended when Lee spoke

"Sasuke must not be youthful enough to be able to appreciate the small things in life, such as love"

---ihavenothing---

somewhere in a old shack there was a monkey messing with some weird shit and mixing them in his toilet, but the most anyone could catch is what happened outside for the author cannot remember what he stole from the powerpuff girls nor does it matter.

There was a giant cloud of smoke and then there were three boys causing mischief to the max, but every time they were chased they always ran back to Mojo Jojo and claim him as their mother which got him beaten up for who knew how many reasons, but then something happened they would never forget.

They threw boogers at a blue haired girl with pale eyes as she was talking to a blonde boy with fox features without thinking and then watch as the blonde set them all on fire and used wind somehow to send them back at them calling out 'burning booger barrage' which ended up hitting Mojo Jojo,

the monkey dude wasn't very pleased if you couldn't guess, but seeing as how it was the boy who tossed aside his giant robot like a used tissue, he could only beg for forgiveness and hope he didn't get killed "please forgive my sons, they were just born today and don't know any better"

Naruto and Hinata were confused, who in their right mind would have kids with a monkey? Then leave him to care for them when he thinks they were just born when they were obviously at least the same age as the villains he ran into the other day, (as far as he sees they are amateur pranksters, so he, being the pro he was, decided to teach them, "well I can and to actually show I forgive them for their amateur pranks I shall show them how its done" that got everyone's attention

Hinata "do you think it is wise Naruto-kun? They were being mean to everyone."

Naruto "actually the only ones who appreciate a prank is the pranksters themselves"

Naruto then walked over to a nearby building and then the next thing they knew it was painted with all the colors someone could think of in a painting of Hinata and himself in each others embrace with his tails wrapped around her as she was blushing and he was smiling widely at her as they stood there frozen in time

as Hinata stared at the painting she noticed Naruto painted his hand to where it grabbed her ass and she blushed as red as the painting which didn't go unnoticed by the others but what happened next shocked the rowdyruff boys

Naruto "do you like it Hina-hime?" as she stood there stock still trying to process the info he wrapped his arms around her as they looked just like the painting, ass grabbing and everything, the rowdyruff boys watched as the girl blushed more then fainted as the guy picked her up with his tails and turned to them "when you are able to get the same reaction out of a girl, then I will teach you more on the ways of the fox" (naruto used his tails and his shadow clones if your wondering how he did it)

ZXCVBNM with the powerpuff and sasuke and them LKJHGFDSA

"Sasuke how could you" Sasuke finally got Sakura off him and was now being bitched at, atleast it was 3in the afternoon instead of in the morning, living in a cave and only sleeping when your tired does mess with your sense of time a bit

Lee "that was so unyouthful to do to little Ken-kun" the five people who were actually not guests were watching amused as Sasuke was owned by pink and green ranting wives as Prof. Utonium put it

Gai on the other hand was supporting Lee so... yeah

Ino was surprised that Sakura was ranting at Sasuke and then she had to stop this so things could go back to normal but was cut off as music was heard throughout the whole town

QWERTYUIOP with the rowdyruff boys LKJHGFDSA

they were getting a satellite dish set up as Naruto used his demon intellect to actually put the music all over the town and into the radio stations as the ultimate prank as the boys put it

Naruto was somewhat impressed, they were organized, they were thinking and they were actually succeeding, most of the time was the most important part, "you ready for me to activate this thing yet?"

"yes"the boys reply (im gonna call the reed one goarge the green dude I know is butch and then the blue dude will be bob but if you know the right names please tell me)

and so Naruto flipped the switch and watched the boys started to sing the song they chose

_Merry Frickin Christmas (not mine)_

_schools out, Christmas break, _

_home for the holidays meatloaf and fruitcake_

_off to grandma's, so boring!_

_Screaming kids and grandpa snoring_

_my aunt Margaret has lost her mind_

_trippin on a train set have another box of whine_

_it's gonna be a merry, merry, merry frickin Christmas_

_I must be on Santa Claus' shit list_

_the tree, the gifts, the mistletoe kiss_

_shoot me now i'm sick of all my relatives_

_have a merry, merry, merry frickin Christmas_

_uncle Richard, he's a weirdo_

_passing out pictures of himself in a speedo_

_my cousin Ashley, her singing really sucks_

_blames it on her drummer and their acid reflux_

_my brother's wife is really hot_

_she pulled me in the bathroom;_

_I hope we don't get caught_

_it's gonna be a merry, merry, merry frickin Christmas_

_I must be on Santa Claus' shit list_

_the tree, the gifts, the mistletoe kiss_

_shoot me now i'm sick of all my relatives_

_have a merry, merry, merry frickin Christmas_

_we haven't even opened out presents yet_

_now it's time to to start so i'll fake smile_

_'cause its going back to wal-mart_

_(*knock knock knock* sweety are you ok in there? (heavy breathing from a female))_

_it's gonna be a merry, merry, merry frickin Christmas_

_I must be on Santa Claus' shit list_

_the tree, the gifts, the mistletoe kiss_

_shoot me now i'm sick of all my relatives_

_have a merry, merry, merry frickin Christmas_

_merry frickin christmas_

_(song end)_

Naruto was somehow sitting in a chair behind a desk crossing his arms "that was so horrible the only was to put it remotely nicely is this, take twenty wet cats throw them all in a sack and drop that sack and listen to them and you will have to then amplify that lousy noise an uncountable amount of times, although considering this is a prank that was what we were aiming for" after that Naruto and the boys high fived and watched as everyone in the town was yelling and complaining while they watched them they never noticed something behind them until it was too late...

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-c-l-i-f-f-h-a-n-g-e-r-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

**alright, I promised a preview of my idea, so here it is, tell me what you think**

**ZXCVBNM-BEGIN-NBVCXZ**

we open to see a six year old in a sewer talking with a giant fox

"**boy, I am becoming bored with the whole whimpy thing"**

"what do you want me to do about it, I don't have the funds to get the stuff needed to use what you taught me"

"**why not get that Sasuke boy to assist you, everyone gives him everything"**

"i figured I could do that, but how do I convince him without getting every counsil member on my case for harrasing their precious Uchiha"

"**offer what they can't, power"**

"use my seals in order to give him powers? What if he tries to steal my alter ego seal?"

"**then use you blood theft seal and then use it to get what you want and kill the Uchiha"**

"that seal is too complex and to create it I would have to drain him of blood for several years and then I would have to get more"

"**oh yeah, well then tell him that the alter ego seal is your bloodline"**

"as far as I know not even Ojii=san knows I have those seals"

"**if he did he would want them and more for all his little ninja armies"**

"no he wouldn't, your thinking Danzo"

"**well it matters not just deal with getting the Uchiha on our side"**

"yeah yeah"

**ASDFGHJKL FINISH PREVIEW LKJHGFDSA**

**so what did you think? Curious yet? Does it seem good? Having the Kyuubi train Naruto in seals from a young age is good and then he stayed in the village and then they created seals that were never heard of before, what do they do? And what is the blood theft seal? Well if you wanna find out give me the green light in a review for this preview**

**-holds white fluffy cat in left arms as I lift my right pinky to the edge my an evil smile-**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**


	5. the fight that was useless and boring

**Alright' I shall assume not a whole lot of people like my idea, considering no one even asked about it, although I think I will right another chapter for my other fanfics... maybe i'll try the big finally battle scene, or maybe it will be the return home and duke it out with someone bigger type thing, I guess i'll go with continuing having naruto there as they get the machine cyborg is making to work and then naruto and them shall go and get loss in another world, maybe i'll try a pokemon cross over... maybe**

**oh well, here you go, the answer to who caught them, 3... 2.. 1.**

**1234567890BEGIN0987654321**

"who are you three?"

upon turning around they find out that not only the powerpuff girls caught them, but every one from Naruto's world

Naruto "what? We were just having a little fun, whats the big deal?"

Blossom "you are disturbing the daily lives of the people who are here and would prefer to listen to actual music not your lousy voices ruining a perfectly good song"

Gai "although wanting to show your youthfulness by singing is quite youthful!"

Lee "YOSH!!! we must show our youthfulness by singing as well"

Gai "that is so youthful Lee"

everyone but Naruto and the rowdyruff are actually scared but upon looking at the fact the they already started made them sweat

~~~~~~~~_shiny teeth and me~~~~~~~~~~~_

_when i'm feeling lonely_

_sad as I can be_

_all by myself_

_an uncharted island_

_in an endless sea_

Lee wasn't half bad but you could tell he was a bit over enthusiastic about it, although Gai was proud about his youthful student and his great song

_what makes me happy_

_fills me up with glee_

_those bones in my jaw_

_that don't have a flaw_

_my shiny teeth and me_

everyone was surprised when Lee's teeth were able to shine with that sparkle with the song as Gai shouted something about a youthful ping jutsu

_my shiny teeth that twinkle_

_just like the stars in space_

_my shiny teeth that sparkle_

_adding beauty to my face_

_my shiny teeth that glisten_

_like a Christmas tree_

_you know they walk a mile_

_just to see me smile_

_**WOOH**_

_my shiny teeth and me_

_(shiny teeth, shiny teeth)_

_yes there all so perfect_

_so white and pearly_

_brush gargle rinse_

_a couple breath mints_

_my shiny teeth and me_

_my shiny teeth so awsome_

_just like your favorite song_

_my shiny teeth I floss them_

_so they'll grow to be real strong_

_my shiny teeth I love them_

_and they all love me_

_why should I talk to you_

_when I got thirty-two_

_**WOOH**_

_my shiny teeth and me_

_(shiny teeth, shiny teeth)_

_my shiny teeth and me_

_(shiny teeth, shiny teeth)_

_my shiny teeth that twinkle_

_just like the stars in space_

_my shiny teeth that sparkle_

_adding beauty to my face_

_my shiny teeth that glisten_

_like a Christmas tree_

_you know they walk a mile_

_just to see me smile_

_**WOOH**_

_my shiny teeth and me_

_(shiny teeth, shiny teeth)_

_my shiny teeth and me_

_(shiny teeth, shiny teeth)_

_my shiny teeth and me_

_(shiny teeth, shiny teeth)_

_~~~~~end~~~~~_

Gai "what a youthful song about your teeth Lee, where did you hear that song from anyways?"

Lee pointed to a machine that oddly enough Sakura was looking at and selected one from it and took the mike from Lee confusing everyone

_~~~~show me the meaning of being lonely~~~~~~_

_show me the meaning_

_of being lonely_

_so many words for the broken heart_

_it's hard to see in a crimson love_

_so hard to breathe_

_walk with me, and maybe _

_nights of light so soon become_

_wild and free I could feel the sun_

_your every wish will be done _

_they tell me_

_show me the meaning of being lonely_

_is this the feeling I need to walk with_

_tell me why I can't be there where you are_

_there's something missing in my heart_

_life goes on as it never ends_

_eyes of stone observe the trends_

_they never say forever gaze upon me_

_guilty roads to an endless love (endless love)_

_there's no control_

_are you with me now?_

_Your every wish will be done_

_they tell me_

_show me the meaning of being lonely_

_is this the feeling I need to walk with_

_(tell me why)_

_tell me why I can't be there where you are_

_there's something in my heart_

_there's nowhere to run_

_I have no place to go_

_surrender my heart, body, and soul_

_how can it be_

_you're asking me_

_to feel the things you never show_

_you are missing in my heart_

_tell me why I can't be there where you are_

_show me the meaning of being lonely_

_is this the feeling I need to walk with_

_tell me why I can't be there where you are_

_there's something missing in my heart_

_(you are missing in my heart)_

_show me the meaning of being lonely_

_is this the feeling I need to walk with_

_tell me why I can't be there where you are_

_there's something missing in my heart_

_~~~~end~~~~_

some people were crying and others were wondering what she meant, and the powerpuff girls were applauding her, until they saw Naruto sitting at a desk clearing his throat

Naruto "you know, you were on key, emotional, touching, and perfect throughout the whole song" the rowdyruff boys were around him nodding their heads "but considering this was a prank, you did horribly wrong, by our standards, and Lee" as he left Sakura to cry a bit about his insult-compliment speech Lee, who was just as confused, turned to him "your singing was high pitched and you chose a song that was annoying and you over sang the lines" Lee was waiting for him to call him a failure so he could punish his unyouthful singing "you did a splendid job in this prank, you should be happy"

Lee was overjoyed and started to cry "Gai-sensai!!!!!!!!!! he said I was great! My flames of youth allowed me to get Naruto-kun's approval!!"

"Gai-sensai" "Lee!" "Gai-sensai" "Lee" "Gai-sensai" "Lee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" "Gai-sensai!!!!!!!!!!!!"

que the unbreakable horrible genjutsu which Naruto is broadcasting over the town

random people "ah!!!!!!! my eyes!" "what are those two doing?" "is that man that boy's father?" "wow what a hunky man, he even looks gay" everyone looks at the guy, giving him their what the fuck looks "what? Its rare to see those kind of pecks anywhere"

!#$%^&*()_+back with naruto & co+_)(*&^%$#!

Sakura "what do you mean I did it poorly?!"

Naruto "pranks annoy people, they don't entertain anyone besides the one responsible, stupid fangirl banshee"

Blossom "hey! That's not nice, you should treat a lady with proper manners"

Naruto "and when she proves to be a lady, I guess I won't have any problems with that"

Sakura "that's the last straw!" everyone looks to her "you are gonna come willingly or not and with or without your help, Sasuke is gonna open a portal back home, and weather or not you like it, your coming with us!!!!"

Naruto "you are not in charge of me, bitchy banshee"

that was the last straw, Sakura lunged at Naruto with everything she is worth, throwing a right punch, which got her nowhere when he just swatted her back with a tail, sadly breaking the karaoke machine

Sakura "well what are you guys waiting for? Help me drag him back!"

with Sasuke being smart, he enters the second stage and lunges with Sakura, in which Naruto decided to grab Sakura's wrist and throw her at Sasuke, in which were Gai and Lee's turn to rush him, and they were fast enough to stay on him for a few seconds, until he used his tails to throw them at an oncoming Sasuke and Sakura

Sasuke "this is getting old real quick"

Sakura "you think?"

Gai "come Lee! We shall use the full extent of our YOUTH!!!!!!!!!" "YOSH"

Gai and Lee threw off their wights and rushed at speeds that were inhuman forcing Naruto to work as he ducked and jumped random kicks from both them coming from all sides, using his tails to block when needed

1234567890 meanwhile back at Naruto universe 0987654321

Tsunade "so have you found a way to follow them yet?"

Jariya "of coarse not, we wont be able to try with out a source of evil chakra, other than that its all about using that source to force itself into a chidori, or my rasengan, and with my rasengan it would be very risky, so anything short of giving Kakashi a curse mark is pointless to even think about"

Tsunade "are you telling me, our hopes are on the shoulders of a bipolar, overreacting hothead, a scared, love sick, shy girl, a fashion crazed blonde, two overactive, hyped up youthful green psychos, and an emotional emo traitor, with family problems, to bring back the number one knuckle headed, hyperactive, stubborn idiot?"

the people that were watching the team go through the portal all just nodded as Tsunade looked at them sceptically

Kiba "you also forgot to mention that they are who knows where dealing with who knows what with the unknown factor of the consequences of dealing with who ever is where they ended up, considering we don't know where they are, and the fact that the Akatsuki could also be there"

Kiba was slapped by Tenten so he didn't make them more afraid then they already are

Jariya "let us look on the positive side, it will be quite for once"

everyone glared at the poor super pervert "what?"

Tsunade "you really don't have to be conscious at this point in time you know"

Jariya looked scared and rapidly nodded his head while Tsunade just gave him the evil look

9087654321back to powerpuff1234567890

Bubbles "how long do you think they can keep it up?"

the Konoha ninja have been throwing everything at Naruto for about an hour now and they have yet to do any real damage

Brick "well I don't know about you but I found my new idol"

Boomer and Butch agree fully with their red leader

(boomer is the blue dude and butch is the green dude of the boys... I looked it up)

Boomer looks at the girls and pokes his brothers "do they seem familiar?"

Butch "I think they were going to spoil our fun"

Naruto looks on as his use to be friends were all sprawled on the ground to tired to keep up with his enhanced form, and powers "weak fools"

Sakura "the moment I get my hands on you..."

Naruto "you'll what?"

Sasuke "we are gonna show you the meaning of power!"

everyone looked on as Sasuke and Sakura stood up to fight again, but all they got was a giant pink hand in Sasuke's face as a pink monkey thing grabbed Sakura's hand calling her a pretty lady and telling her over and over again of how pretty she was

Ino "OMG!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Naruto's old self transformed into something pink, hairy, and ugly!"

Blossom "Fuzzy? What are you doing here? I thought your home was in the woods!"

Fuzzy pointed behind everyone and as they looked they just noticed they were right next to the woods that Fuzzy lived in "Fuzzy heard notices and decided to come see what was going on, and Fuzzy found a new pretty woman I can get to love me"

Bubbles was smiling "well it is great that you are trying to find love again Fuzzy"

Sakura "hey! Do not encourage him to go after me!"

Bubbles "sorry"

Blossom "where did the four trouble making boys go?"

Ino broke down crying right then and there "i wanna go home! I haven't changed from these clothes for about three days so far, I wanna get a nice warm bath and get a new set of clothes"

Bubbles "we could show you to someone who could help with that"

Ino "really?" all of a sudden Ino jumped and hug Bubbles like she was a life line "i will do whatever!"

Bubbles "just go to the park later today"

Ino "alright" and just like that Ino was no longer there, most likely waiting at the park

Buttercup "great, now we gotta go shopping"

!#$%^&*()_+later at the park+_()*&^%$#!

Ino was waiting happily for her fashion savior to show when a blonde girl walked up to her

"hello, are you Ino? Bubbles told me to meet you here and told me of your terrible fashion disaster, and now we must save you from those horrible clothes, my name is Miyako, nice to meet you"

Ino looked at the girl as she saw her simple button up white shirt and blue plaid skirt with a blue tie and a cute white belt with a blue circle belt buckle like Bubble's "Bubbles?"

Miyako looked surprised "no, I just told you i'm her friend Miyako, hehehehe"

"then why do you have the same chakra signature as Bubbles?" both girls looked to see Sasuke with his sharingan eyes active "my eyes see the same light within you as I did with those three girls, so the logical explanation is you are one of them, my eyes can foretell who you are and what you can do, don't challenge me"

just then two more girls came to the park in order to get to know the ninja better, one with a red bow in her hair as well as a white shirt with red and pink stripes along her arm and a heart in the middle of her chest and blue shorts, the other wearing a pair of green shorts, yellow shirt with green trim, both wearing white belts, the one in red had a pinkish buckle like Blossom's as the other had a green one like Buttercup

Sakura "how can they have secret identities if they wear so much that matches up with their alter egos?"

Gai "hello young ladies, are you the ones we were supposed to meet?"

Sasuke began to get a twitch in his eye as he watched the males make fools of themselves, and begins to think of how low the male race has become to fall for a pathetic trick like that "have we men become that stupid?"

Sakura and Ino give him a what do you think look as he sighs in shame and looks down almost ready to kill the two green clad ninja "bastards, have to go and make me look stupid for following you, what worse is he is a junin, while Sasuke was a lowly genin

!#$%^&*()_+end+_()*&^%$#!

**Well another chapter done finally, well the next story I update will be my naruto teen titans cross over as soon as I check the pole I have up for it to see who they will fight before they can use the machine to return home**

**also, some ideas for what to happen will be well appreciated please, I'm running out of ideas, next chapter will be Naruto rowdyruff sentered btw, I don't know wether to have Naruto set them straight or have him just leave them behind, I shall let you decide, good rowdy ruff or bad rowdy ruff**

**till next time**


	6. the youthfully youthful speach of youth

**Since no one wants to vote for Naruto to train the rowdy ruff boys or not, I choose to not have him train them**

**and with that, Him will be making an appearance now for those who care... do I seem odd to you people?, I was called odd in a review, am I really odd? **

Ino was very happy with her new friend, even after having to call her by a different name, none of the Konoha nin cared, although Sakura did mention they should find and rescue Hinata and then get Naruto to calm down, although they were all shocked when they went to the mall.

There standing in front of them was the boy in red from earlier, flirting with a girl that they have seen in the school every now and then. Whats worse is she was letting him and was actually enjoying being flirted with

= = = = = = = = = earlier = = = = = = = =

Brick was looking around for a girl to flirt with like his sensei said to, and he even took his advice and found a girl that seemed lonely, she wore glasses and had brown hair that went to her mid back and covered most of her face, he saw her with an older woman and then she walked off and sat down on a bench and started to read with a frown, she wore a simple brown long sleeve shirt and blue jeans.

Brick walked up to her and decided to be straight with her "hey" as she looked he went on "My name is Brick, and right now I have a teacher teaching me how to treat a lady, mind if I flirt with you?"

She looked at him for a second before realized he was asking her because she was alone and was sitting around just reading. Adding the fact that she didn't look all that good, and has been laughed at and picked on for being too plain, she also has been picked on for having a small chest by a couple of girls who had large chests. But at least he was nice about asking and he didn't try to cover up he was gonna flirt with her.

She giggles for a second before answering "i guess I'm fine with it, my name is Miya"

Brick "wonderful name, mind telling me why you look so alone?"

Miya "well my mother had to do some shopping and she said I could go hang with some friends so I didn't have to be bored, or embarrassed while walking with her around and picking out things for at home, she keeps telling me I am pretty and that there are people who are my friends, I just have to find them."

Brick "well my teach tells me that if anyone is alone, then you should give em company, and maybe they will reward you by seeking you out to be with you when they get lonely, he says being alone is a curse that no one should have to deal with. So when I saw you here I decided to give you some company."

As Brick was talking with Miya, some popular girls with large chests who have picked on Miya noticed and decided to have a little fun, this is also the time where the Konoha group enters

Brick "also teach says 'the best reason to flirt is not to try and get a girl to give you her number or anything, but to cheer her up, because girls like to be flirted with, but they hate it when the guy thinks he will be getting her to go home with him, for when you flirt with a girl they see that they can be just as pretty as any other girl, for its more about getting along with your chosen girl rather than saying your girl is more beautiful then the other guy's girl"

Guy and Lee were about to shout about how youthful Naruto was teaching the three boys to be, while the girls were starting to tear up from how thoughtful it was, Sasuke just assumed it was an excuse.

"well how touching" as everyone turned, they noticed that there were five girls that were wearing random colored clothes but all seemed to be wearing something that showed their stomachs and was too high up on their legs to be deemed suitable, the average popular teen girl groupies, all with long beautiful silky smooth hair, (probably not virgins either, also I am not saying every big boobed chick is a slut, or popular, or stupid, I am just saying that these ones are)

Brick "and who are you?"

"I am Judy, and these are my friends, Cindy, Trixie, Linda, and Mindy" (don't bother remembering these girls, I am never gonna use them again, and I just chose five names from the back of my head)

Brick "and you want what now?"

Judy "well I over heard your little speech and I wanted to see if you were able to go on a date with me"

Miya just thought that Brick was gonna actually leave her for them, like all the other guys who ignore her for them, just cuz they have big boobs

Brick "teach also said that when a popular bitch sees a someone getting more attention then them they gather their slutty friends and cause trouble for the innocent girl who has done nothing to them, he also informed me, popular girls insult other girls to hide your own faults, and flaunt your bodies around giving random guys their diseases" (no not all popular girls are like that, but they don't have to know, besides Naruto told it to him and he is angry with Sakura who is also popular, and a bitch)

the girls were looking at him in shock, the popular because he refused them, Miya cause he stayed with her, and Lee and Gai couldn't resist "that is most youthful!" (he actually calls a lot of things most youthful, wonder why?)

Brick "what are you looking at punks?" the green clad youthful warriors were surprised,

Gai "we are the youthful and beautiful green beasts of Konoha! And no matter where or how we shall always see to it that the youthful ways of the youth will always burn brightly with the passion and flames of youth" Gai was posing with lee as he was shouting and creating a scene "no matter what the age, there is always the flames of youth burning in them, that flame will grow, and one day I hope to meet a person with flames as bright and brilliant as mine and my student's flames of youth, for we are the beautiful and youthful green beasts and we shall not rest till we have met all the youthful warriors out there and brighten their flames of youth with our own, and hopefully we shall both one day meet the passionately youthful flames of youthful love in our youthful journey and be able to have many youthful children to pass our youthful ways to, and then they shall go on the same youthful quest as we did, and hopefully they shall be even more youthful than us throughout it, and hopefully they can bring out the youth in others as we have and shall continue on with our youthful ways, and shall youthfully brighten your flames of youth to the degree where they shall shine as bright as possible, and no matter what happens we shall thrive to the end and continue on our youthful journey and find hip and cool rivals as we shall attempt to bring them to the path of youthfulness, away from the evil unyouthful beings of this world, for the flames of youth shine brighter than any other flame you will ever see throughout the world" everyone was looking at the insane person with sweat drops, while Lee had stars in his eyes, but the scary thing was, they could not look away "there is no mountain that can stop the youthful flames of youth and there is no chance evil will ever take down the flames of youth as the youthful flames of youth are within us all and shall always remain there until they are unyouthfully extinguished by the unyouthful villains of the world, and when they come out to face our youthfulness we shall be waiting to take them down and brighten the world with the youthfully pure youthful fires of youth and justice shall rain in with the youthful flames of youth as we spread our youthful ways to those who are willing to listen, and those who are willing to learn and we shall even provide the youthful green training spandex that I and my student wear right now, our flames of youth burn brighter and brighter with each passing day and they shall never be extinguished, they shall continue to burn brighter, becoming more powerful flames of youth so we may serve and protect the youthful flames of youth throughout the world and unit all those youthful youths through our united flames of youth and we shall teach all those that no matter the risks, it is always youthful to fight for that which is youthfully youthful and anyone who has the flames of youth within themselves must train to brighten your youthful fires till they are so bright that they can melt the hearts of fair maidens everywhere they go, and youthfully sweep the youthful maiden of your youthful dreams off her youthful feet and show her how truly youthful you can be while you both show how truly youthful you can be to the youthful world and then you should have youthful children and tell them about the flames of youth and the youthfully youthful green beast who shared his youthful knowledge with you and then teach them the youthful ways of being youthfully youthful" he was collecting quite the crowd, even Naruto and Hinata were there listening, Naruto just summing up what he was saying, knowing he just wanted to stay in the spotlight longer than necessary and Hinata was wondering how he became a junin, Sasuke, Sakura, and Ino were wondering the same thing, and the powerpuff girls went off to change into their alter egos just incase the rowdyruff boys decided to pull any pranks and they were actually hoping to make sure that the villains stayed in line hoping beyond all reason that they didn't have to face Naruto "no matter what happens, your youthfully youthful flames of youth shall never be extinguish as long as you believe in your youthful self and stay upon the path of youth and righteousness, remember the youthfully youthful words I speak today for they are the most youthfully youthful speech you shall ever hear, coming from the founder of the youthfully youthful flames of youth and they shall hopefully leave their marks on your youthful souls as they have left their mark on my youthful student and his youthfully youthful rival, Naruto Uzumaki! He shall always be that youthfully hyperactive, knucklehead, most youthfully surprising ninja of Konoha, and he shall always have a youthful place within our youthful hearts, as our youthful rival of youthful youth, for no matter what he looks like, he shall always remain with the same beautifully youthful flames of youth he has always had, your outer image may be different, but you can never change your beautiful youthfully youthful flames of youth, and I know that where ever you are, you are doing something youthfully youthful" "Gai-sensei!" "Lee!" "Gai-sensei!!!!!" "Lee!!!!!" "Gai-sensei!!!!!!!!!!" "Lee!!!!!!!!!!" and as they shared a youthfully youthful manly embrace, they heard something terribly unyouthful

As everyone turned to look at what happened they all saw a man without his left arm, and Naruto was standing there with a left arm that was not his "touch my Hina-chan ever again, and I shall rip off more then just an arm"

everyone was shocked Lee voiced his "what has made you do something so unyouthful Naruto-kun!"

"he was groping my mate, I refuse to allow anyone touch her like that, and he has his first and only warning, don't touch her and live with just one arm, or touch her again and die. His choice" everyone, even the Konoha nin were shocked, but Hinata just pulled Naruto away from him and Naruto dropped his arm and left with her, Brick was feeling like he should go talk to him but didn't think he would be able to do anything, considering he just went against what he himself just told him 'why would teach attack someone that severely for just grabbing Hinata?' at the same time everyone else was thinking the same thing, until Sasuke spoke "the idiot, he was trying to grab a woman when she was standing next to a hanyou? Retard"

Sakura "what do you mean?"

Sasuke "Naruto is a real half demon, deal with it and help me convince him to return already, I just wanna get this over with as soon as possible, I really just prefer to have my true brother back" 'he may not be my real brother, but he was the only one who truly acted like one to me'

elsewhere======

a dude that was completely red used his powers to send a signal to the enourmous amount of power he was sensing as he was trying to draw the source to him

======back to the mall==========

Hinata was found right outside the mall by the Konoha nin

Sakura "wheres Naruto?"

Hinata "he told me to stay with you guys for now and that he was gonna check out a very powerful source of the same energy that hit him when he came here"

Lee "Naruto-kun is so youthful, he first defends Hinata-san's honor then he decides to fight off the evel unyouthful forces of darkness"

now Sasuke snapped "will you shut the fuck up about the damn flames of youth, you are driving me insane, how either of you ever made it past genin is beyond me and no matter how many times you say it, I highly doubt any woman in her right mind would ever date a guy whoes eyebrows look like they're alive!" he was slapped by Sakura "thank you, I needed that" after that they walked back to the lab being joined by Momoko(red), Miyako(blue), and Kaoru(green), and considering they all knew who they were, they didn't try yo hide it, but Gai and Lee were surprised and fascinated about it, which annoyed Sasuke further

== = = = = end=========

**next chapter, and I did one hell of a youthful speech if I do say so myself, I bet it is the longest youth speech you will ever find, well at least I finally brought him in, and next chapter will deal with Naruto and Him at first**


	7. the brotherly speach and goodbyes

**Alright, I shall do another youthful chapter of youthfully youthful goodness... I am not gonna do another damn speech of youth, and if you ask me to I will sue you, it was a pain in the ass to do that one, I will take pride in that speech, but now I understand the pain of the one who writes those speeches for guy in the anime to a whole new level. He must cry himself to sleep every time has to do one of those speeches, oh well, who cares, here is the next chapter **

**=========in a big dark and gloomy castle==========**

Naruto "who is there?"

??? "so you have come" high squeaky voice that sounded feminine but was coming from a red dude with lobster claws for hands

"what? You going through puberty squeaky?"

the voice becomes angry as it,s voice becomes dark and powerful "how dare you insult me"

"you don't seem all that scary to me, rock lobster"

Him was baffled, he was dealing with a human with tails and was talking to him like he was a mere insect "i have a proposition for you" and back to the squeaky voice

"I am willing to hear anyone out and judge them after I know them, so what is it you wanna tell me"

"To begin with, they call me Him, and I want to defeat the powerpuff girls for sealing me away so many years ago, they were cruel, it was so cold down there you know? I was freezing in this dark and cold place, all alone"

Naruto closed his eyes, he knew how it felt to be alone, he hated it, and he didn't think anyone should have to deal with it, so he decided "i am gonna confront the powerpuff girls, and when its all over, they will learn from the so called demons they have labeled without knowing them first, I shall make them regret ever labeling someone a demon" as Naruto looked up the whites of his eyes were red while his normal deep ocean blue eyes were ice cold

======with Hinata======

"so why didn't you help him?" Hinata was bringing up good arguments, Guy was being drilled on how Naruto was treated "maybe if you juunins would have paid more attention than he would be able to understand whats going on and we would be home by now"

Hinata was just told about how Naruto was treated and everything from Guy, then she turned to glare at Sakura, 'how dare she act like Naruto's friend, she is the one who ignored his feelings and rejected him every chance she got, then beat on him for any reason possible, she deserves the traitor'

Sasuke "it doesn't matter of the past, we all didn't understand what was going on with Naruto, and now we do" he was shaken up by what happened to the blond, but was now being glared at by three super chicks and a blue haired heiress, meaning his next words might nuder him "there was nothing we could do" everyone noticed Sasuke was beginning to sweat

Hinata "and to get him to come back you all attack him? If we do manage to get back we might run right into the akatsuki, what if that happened and we were all too weak to take them on?, we would be killed, Naruto would be taken and killed when they got the Kyuubi and they would rule the world"

Momoko "how retarded are you guys?"

Miyako pulled Hinata over to their little group to calm her before she tried to kill someone "so why don't you tell us your opinion on Naruto?"

"well, alright, Naruto-kun is a man of his word, he held back against Sasuke and took two chidori attacks to the chest to get Sasuke back alive because he promised Sakura he would bring him back for her, and even then she didn't really pay attention to him, but Naruto always gets back up to contnues to fight no matter the odds. Yet he still tries his hardest to bring back Sasuke for Sakura, and now he wishes to stay here in order to do good and show people that it doesn't matter how you look, you can be good, but you three just see the fuzzy monkey man as a bad monkey, he just needs someone who understands him... I think..."

there was silence till Bubbles wanted to keep the actual girl talk up so she asked more "so he inspired you to be more than you were"

"my father belittles me and talks down to me, and at the time Neji-nee-san also belittled me, my father was harsh and drove me harder and harder everyday, by trying to beat the kata into me, he was cruel, but Naruto was beaten by the villagers every chance they got, but he never once shed a tear, he took it till they left, then he just stood up and put that goofy smile back on his face like nothing ever happened, I even seen him do it while he had a kunai sticking out of his chest" Hinata was crying hysterically now and they had to do something or else they would begin to cry "he even went to a training ground after a beating and just went back to training, all without removing that smile, I never knew how he was able to do it, his strength was unmatched as far as I saw, then he even cheered me on while my cousin beat and belittled me, without even trying, then while he had his chakra sealed off from him he still stood back up to defeat Neji because he promised he would win for me"

Ino "see, she makes him sound like a knight in radiant armor with a sad past, a girl's dream guy" Hinata now paid attention to all the girls who were looking on dreamily

that is till the signal started going off and the little dog yells out "powerpuff z!"

and the three teens are covered in light as the ninja hear them yelling

"Hyper-Blossom!" "Rolling Bubbles!" "Powered Buttercup!"

and with that the red, blue and green teens flew out the window to where the trouble was, as they were followed by the nin as the Professor checked the screen "oh no... it's... Him"

=====with the doomed party=========

as the powerpuff girls made it to the park they froze, standing before them was probably the, scariest obstacle there will ever be, Naruto and Him standing side by side, glaring at them.

Buttercup "we are so screwed" the others just nod

Hinata "Naruto-kun! What are you doing?"

"this person here was alone like I was, alone in the cold darkness, for who knows how long, I refuse to deal with the loneliness, so why should I leave someone else to deal with it"

"you are not alone" everyone turned and looked at Sasuke "no matter what anyone says, what I see is a demon" the ninja and powerpuff girls looked shocked, but Hinata was getting mad "and I am not saying I see a fox demon" this got confusion "the Kyuubi probably has reasons for attacking Konoha, maybe it wanted a snack? Maybe it was forced? But you are trying to destroy three teen girls who are trying to keep villains from destroying everything, and for no reason at that, you are as bad as me, and I am no better than Itachi, you have allowed me to see through your eyes my brother, come home, and let us forget this all ever happened" to say Naruto was shocked would be an understatement

Naruto turned to listen to Him when he began speaking "Naruto chose to aid the little guys with his powers, besides, he is evil now, and there is no way he can be excepted or loved now, he is one of us villains now, he has power almost as potent as mine, and I see no reason to think that you fools can imagine his pain, but those of us who are outcasts because you heroes are always putting us down and ruining our plans for happiness"

Sasuke surprised everyone again by dragging the argument on "the power one possess doesn't make you evil, it is the way the person with the power uses it, even the darkest of demons, can be a hero, isn't your dream to prove that? This is just one more obstacle for the greatest Hokage to ever be born, the strongest of us all, the bravest ninja since the fourth, strongest since the Sannin, and the best the village hidden in the leaves has ever seen, how could you throw away the happiness you so rightfully deserve? Just so you can be with these creatures that see you as a simple toy? To use and hand off to the next? Come on dope, let us show this world what we can do"

Naruto smiled and looked at Him with his eyes normal once again, while getting ready for a fight Him decided to go for it, to test whoes darkness was stronger

Naruto rushed Him while the red man just floated into the air to avoid and then watched as Naruto jumped to meet him sending a fist towards his face, Him not being one to go down without a fight dispersed his dark aura into the plant life as he was sent to the ground and so controlled the plants to attack Naruto which he just roared a demonic roar and watched as the vines were destroyed, while Him growled at the blond, Naruto, began to form the rasen-shuriken, which was beginning to look like a hurricane with more focus, and all the ninja were scared when the orb split into five and went to the end of Naruto's fingers, and as they got to the tips, he threw them, and Him flew away faster than he knew he could, and when he saw what the orbs did, he was glad, where he was standing was now a giant crater, he was scared for the first time in his immortal life, he charged his dark aura into his claws as he aimed at Naruto and launched, two strange orbs were flying at Naruto with great speeds, but they weren't fast enough, as they hit two strange hands, when they all looked the saw Sasuke in his second stage and Naruto with an evil smile, one thought summed it up, 'fuck me' Him didn't have time to land as he saw Sasuke doing hand signs, Sasuke launched a great fireball while Naruto used the rasen-shuriken blast in order to roast Him, but they were surprised when they saw Him enjoying the heat of the flames "ah, so warm and cozy"

and now, they were a little cautious, Sasuke and Naruto smirked, and Sasuke started more hand signs, this time from the fountain launched a water dragon while Naruto repeated the damn wind jutsu from earlier on him and Him was doused in freezing cold water, but was shocked at what happened next, Sasuke and Naruto were doing hand signs with each other, Naruto was using his right hand while Sasuke used his left, but the ending was what really scared him and shocked the ninja, when the hand signs were done, a giant ice dragon appeared and launched at Him, freezing him solid, while he desipated and returned to his sealed state as everyone could hear his girly voice screaming out about how cold it was

Lee "that was so youthful! How did you use the ice element"

Naruto "the hand signs for the dragon jutsu are all the same, it just matters on the final sign and what element you use, with Sasuke using his sharingun and swapping his element for water, like when he uses the chidori, and me using my nartural wind affinity, we just had to go by my photo graphic memory of the ice sign Haku used, and with me showing it to Sasuke, we were able to use the ice dragon, cause like Yamato said, you have to use one element in one hand, and the other element in the other hand, we were able to use the method easy enough"

Sasuke "and Konoha has the last loyal Uchiha, and the number one, knuckle headed, most surprising, and strongest ninja, back"

Sakura ran and gave her dysfunctional team a hug, which they somewhat returned

Blossom "i hate to burst your bubble, but how are you gonna head home?"

Naruto walked over to a shy blue haired girl who was returning to her old self since Naruto returned to the team, and grabbed her wrist pulling her into a passionate kiss, which she gladly returned "so what was that about being my mate?"

"just don't leave me again, O k?" with a nod, Naruto turned around and gathered his demonic chakra and sent all nine tails into the air as he ripped open a new portal

"Good, I don't have to do it like last time" after a quick chuckle and a goodbye to their new friends, they left to their home world

=======back in the ninja universe============

Tsunade "we are not gonna mark any of them as missing-nin"

Danzo "than where are they? You were told if they did not come back today they were gonna be branded as missing-nin, and what do you expect to find now? They are either dead or lost, give up"

as the council were arguing about the missing ninja who were in the other world a portal opened up and out walked a nine-tailed blond with the Hyuuga heiress, then the Uchiha with the fifth Hokage's apprentice and the Yamanaka heir, followed by the two beautiful green beasts

now the council jumped into action, with the elders grabbing their daughters then ROOT members pulling the others away while other members surrounded Naruto "if you attack him, it will be your last order Danzo" Tsunade knew who was the nine-tailed boy, but was shocked at what he said

"your welcome for bringing your precious Uchiha back, you also have him to thank for bringing me back" and with those words the Uchiha attacked the ROOT member holding him and stood next to his brother

Danzo was furious "Sasuke, what are you doing?"

"i shall stand by my true brother, no matter what, if you do anything to him, I will call civil war against the council" with this not being much of a threat no one really actually took it seriously

"until Jariya takes a look at the strength of the seal, I believe you should not be let out of our sight, Uzumaki" Hiashi surprised everyone "Minato was my teammate, I trust his skills, I have seen them first hand, but if you are the fox or the boy, we have no choice but to assume you are unsafe till the seal is checked" Hinata was satisfied and just relaxed in her father's arms, and almost cried tears of joy, until the civilian council spoke

"what are you doing here demon?"

Tsunade glared at the councilman that spoke "welcome back Naruto, I am sure you have a reasonable explanation as to why you are here?"

"but of coarse Baa-chan, I got lost on the road of life" the council got pissed off at this

"we move to have the boy executed" and now the ninja there were pissed off, considering the ones against were Hiashi, the Ino-Shika-Cho trio, Shibi,and Tsume, and those for was the Haruno to which Sakura was pissed at and tried to stop her mother, but was slapped and yelled at, then led by the five other civilian council members, then the three elders also voted for his execution, which really pissed Tsunade off, but Naruto laughed

"i knew it wouldn't last, bye baa-chan!" and with that Naruto bashed his out the door, and down the hall where he ran into a group of junin so he decided to jump from the Hokage's window but found Jariya with a scroll, but was surprised when he stepped passed him and sealed the door, and when he turned around he tossed him the scroll and left with a puff of smoke, Naruto knew they would break the seal, they had enough experience to do it, and it would be just him stepping out of the tower till the entire village shouted for his death, damn him for taking them into the council chambers "i need to rest and restore the chakra I used so I can open another portal" Naruto went to the window and opened it, but was stopped by a yell

"Uzumaki! If you run now, you will be hunted" Naruto noticed there was a new seal on the door, so Danzo wanted to talk to him privately "You know, I asked the Hokage to allow me to train you, you know what? He rufused my request" Naruto gave him a questioning look "this village is never gonna except you now"

"the rookie nine and Guy's team does, and I know pervy-sage, and baa-chan do, then theres Shizune, and the people at Ichirakus, and the old man also cared"

"then why keep secrets from you? Sarutobi, Jariya and Tsunade all know who your parents are" this shocked Naruto "even Sarutobi knew" and now he was becoming hurt, he trusted them like family "they all knew, you are the only one who didn't, but I need your help, in this room there is a safe that only you can open, in it are scrolls that only you can open, they are blood seals, and very powerful ones made by the fourth himself, if you give me two of the scrolls, I will tell you where it is"

Naruto simply said "alright" and so Danzo pulled the Fourth's picture down and revealed a safe with a hand print, that seemed to be able to be twisted, Naruto released the seal on the door, then grabbed Danzo by the back of his cloak and tossed him into the oncoming fools who tried to enter, while he replaced the seal now charged with his demonic chakra, then ripped the skin on his hand open and easily opened the safe as his hand healed up then he went on ahead and opened the first scroll, and read, and now he knew everything, and now he was pissed off, he had a heritage, the forbidden scroll was his and they tried to exile him for looking at it? Now he was gonna have everything that was his, he walked into the scroll vault and took the scrolls and sealed them into the sealing scroll that Jariya handed him, and he decided to give his 'godfather' some visiting rights, but then he released a massive chakra burst before leaving through the window as he saw Hiashi enter the room

=======outside the door while Naruto explores the vault=========

Tsunade was pissed off "what happened in there Danzo!"

"I told him the truth of his life and he stabbed me in the back, I was supposed to stab him in the back, dammit"

everyone glared at him while Tsunade asked "what did you tell him"

"about the lies you all fed him" Thats when they felt the same chakra they haven't sensed since the death of the fourth, and Hiashi was afraid, so he just sent a powerful jyuukin into the door and watch it shatter, then walked into the room looking for the boy so he could kill him and keep the demon from being released, but couldn't find him, but took note of the opened safe in the wall "what was in that safe?"

Tsunade knew what was in it, "oh shit! There were four scrolls in that safe, two were written by the fourth, and two were wrote by Kushina, they were to be given to Naruto when he was ready, but they explained that the fourth was his father and they also contained the Yodaime's jutsu, all of them, Kushina also put her jutsu and kenjutsu into her scroll, as well as her personal sword"

Hiashi gulped and looked at Danzo "you have doomed us all, you fuck tard" Hinata looked at her father wide eyed, he never swore "wait a minute, the fourth's son?" when he got a nod he said something even more shocking "so Hinata's fiance was alive, I thought he died with Kushina in the hospital"

Hinata jumped out the window following the chakra signature she knew all too well "follow that love-sick Hyuuga!" Tsunade couldn't stay serious while they were all gonna die could she? Damn her

=========training ground 7=======

Naruto was preparing to open another warp hole when he felt someone familiar to him come close "i hope you are ready to leave, Hina-chan" Hinata looked shocked

"Hinata stay there!" Hinata looked and saw her father with everyone else, Danzo with some Root members, the whole rookie nine and sesneis, with team Guy, with most if not all the Anbu black ops with the other Ninja of the leaf including Iruka, and some were looking at Naruto with surprise, others with hate, but all with shock when they saw he had the Forbidden Scroll on his back, right above his nine tails

Iruka "Naruto! What are you doing? Come on, return what you have stolen and we can get this all settled and then we can celebrate your return with ramen"

Naruto "Who all knew about my father?" Tsunade answered

"No one but Me. Jariya, Sarutobi, and obviously Danzo, I know the Forbidden Scroll rightfully belongs to you, and there are even parts in there only you can open, but we were not allowed to show you till you were ready"

everyone was flabbergasted "you lied to Naruto about something that important? He should have had everything I was given" Sasuke shocked everyone by stepping forward and turning on them and getting into a fighting stance "run Naruto, I will hold them off" Naruto was shocked, but he smiled

Danzo "the boy can leave but he goes no where with the forbidden scrolls or with the jutsu scrolls of Minato, the yellow flash, or the jutsu scrolls of Kushina, the blood angel of Konoha, or the Forbidden Scroll, hand them over or we take them by force"

now all the ninja were pissed off, how dare the demon brat steal what rightfully belonged to the village, several of the ninja there even tried to buy the jutsu from the fourth, but he would never teach anyone, but Kakashi and Jariya the rasengan, but he never gave anyone the secrets to the Harishin, he took that secret to the grave, and they all wanted it, but what happened next shocked them all, Kakashi Hataki stepped next to Sasuke and got ready to fight with him, then Jariya also joined them

"i hope that scroll helped you out, with storing everything that is yours gaki, Minato was always more of a son to me, and you were always more of my grandchild, I always wanted to be the best man at your wedding you know? But enough of the jokes, time to get serious, I stored a months supply of ramen in that scroll for you, as well as every issue to date of my icha icha series, and I even signed them all" Kakashi looked at the storage scroll and almost cried, he would dream of a collection like that in his wet dreams(scary thought) but shook it off, and decided to cry over it later, Tsunade as well as the rest of the rookie nine teams with their senseis and team Guy came to stand next to them, as well as Anko and Ibiki, with Izumo and Kotetsu (the same two who stopped the kids at the chuunin exams from getting into the wrong room) then Iruka walked and stood by the group, then the original Ino-Shika-Cho trio, plus Hiashi and Hanabi, then the Konohamaru corps, with Yamato and Sai, with Sai tossing Naruto a little blue and orange art book

"take good care of it, friend" then the other ninja who decided to go against the Uzumaki were all staring down some of the strongest Ninja of the village

Hiashi "Hinata, go and make sure Naruto doesn't get into any trouble, atleast with him I know you will be safe and cared for" and Naruto ripped open a portal and left with Hinata to a world unknown, and alone, but what Naruto didn't expect was the fatigue going through two portals so soon after the other would cause and actually went unconscious during their trip to lands unknown, while holding Hinata close in his arms

=======end of powerpuff ark============

**I know I made Him's battle a bit short, but at least I didn't wimp him up too much, he atleast stood against Naruto for a bit, although I laugh at his girly voice, and I am very bad at portraying Him and I was trying not to ruin his visage, and yes, the rowdy ruff boys kept up with their flirting training, although the gay dude is still looking for Guy, hehe, but this allows me to start a new cross over, so the only question is where to next?, I have also noticed why there are so few powerpuff girls cross overs, there are way too many comedy relief characters, but I will have a sequel to this, but it is hard to make a smart guy fall for the same shit over and over again and again, it gets old, I need something new, although if someone feels like adding an extra to this fancic, I shall allow it, but I am serious, try to keep it funny, this is a comedic fanfic (explaining Guy and Lee) and why I chose powerpuff girls z, that and I haven't really watched a whole lot of the episodes to ppgz, mainly cuz youtube fucked up and don't have parts that are either english subbed or dubbed, but I would like to mention this is probably my longest chapter thus far, eight pages, yay me**

**till next time, my fans... I have fans? Awesome! Also... why have poles if no one goes and uses them?**


End file.
